


Possession

by Andromakhe



Series: Balance [9]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Romance, some dominance and submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in my "Balance" AU. Leo and Karai overstep their bounds in different ways. But their love, while causing great pain, also allows for deep healing. "Love Is" by Brian McKnight and Vanessa Williams may enhance the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangerous Liaisons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/156770) by Black Stormraven. 



> This was meant to be a story about Karai caring for a knife. And it is. But there’s more character study in it than I’d originally planned, and more passion, too. Hope you people enjoy. But it’s pretty smutty, so watch out. It’s basically porn and slightly OOC, though hopefully justifiably. 
> 
> Set in my "Balance" universe, but do I really have to say that at this point? Smut will probably always be fanon in the Turtle universe. 
> 
> Kind of inspired by one of Black Stormraven’s recent Kentress vignettes from her "Dangerous Liaisons" series, specifically chapter 42. The rest of the inspiration comes from my own experiences and just because I love when warriors maintain each other’s weapons. I can’t get enough of the trust and respect it symbolizes. The song "Love Is" by Brian McKnight and Vanessa Williams has the correct feel for this story.

Karai couldn’t sleep. She felt…lonely. Leo was in the next room, but she couldn’t be with him because it was the middle of the night and the family had training in the morning. Normally, she was fine with this arrangement. But then, she usually slept through the night, too. Sure, she had the occasional nightmare, but she was pretty good at shrugging off the initial anxiety by herself and returning to sleep without incident. Being raised by the Shredder did have the good side effect of making one pretty independent early on.

So why was it that in the Hamato clan, Karai suddenly felt dependent and needy? She was disgusted. If she’d known joining this clan would make her weak…No. What was she thinking? Of course, she didn’t want to return to the Foot, where no one cared about anyone and if you failed the clan leader, you’d get beaten if you were lucky. With the Hamatos, you had intrinsic value just for being a living entity. There was no question about how useful you were. Of course, Karai knew that usefulness always factored in, no matter how veiled the sentiment was. People, after all, were selfish. But for the Hamato clan, usefulness was not top priority, and that was a concept she still struggled to make sense of.

Leo didn’t struggle with it. Karai knew. He’d been relentless, determined, dead set on bringing her into the clan. But he never forced her to come home with him, no matter how much he wanted to. He respected her as a sentient being too much to violate ethics in that way. The Shredder, on the other hand, had no problem imprisoning her, endangering her, lying to her, and using her to fulfill his vendetta. 

It was only now that Karai figured out that she’d expected Leo and his clan to be similar or worse than the Foot. She’d expected him and his brothers - her brothers now - to use her as she’d been taught to use everyone. And when she’d broken Leo’s trust and endangered her family the first time, she’d genuinely thought he should have known better than to think her intentions toward him were anything but shallow amusement. Yes, she enjoyed his company and his skills as a swordsman, but she figured he was like every other guy. Eventually, the flame would burn out and she’d move on to the next conquest.

And here she was now, lying on her side and hugging her pillow, hands yearning to touch her leader, her brother, her best friend. She could feel his shell under her fingers, the toughness of his skin, his breath and his tongue ghosting over her neck. She could hear his quiet growls - primal sounds that sparked desire in her. And she could hear gentle chuckles that spoke of tender affection that melted her heart, whether or not said affection was given to her or his friends and family. Anyone lucky enough to be loved by Leo was blessed. She knew, in any case, she was the only one he loved romantically, so she was just fine sharing him. She knew what it was to be a possession and wouldn’t treat anyone else like that. Besides, Leo had shown her that love isn’t about ownership, even if the words "Leo" and "mine" made her proud.

Kicking her blanket off herself, she sighed in frustration and got to her feet. Perhaps she needed a distraction. And maybe a warm drink to relax her.

She slunk quietly into Leo’s room, approaching his bed from memory. She crept alongside it until she stood by his nightstand. Extending her hand slowly, her fingers brushed his arm briefly. He didn’t stir. Smiling, she reached a little further and touched his ribs. Still nothing. Deciding she’d pressed her luck enough, she moved across the room to his desk and found the knife she knew was on it. Taking hold of the hilt, she exited Leo’s room as silently as she’d come, deciding she was too lazy to make that tea she’d been planning on. Leo had probably been planning to maintain the blade, considering it was lying on the desk near some oil and a whetstone. Knowing just as well as he did how to care for a blade properly, and being almost as obsessive about it, she sat at the table in her room and set to work, her heart feeling soothed to at least be handling something he’d touched.


	2. Shades of Shredder

Leo woke with a start, aware of the sound of scraping metal. He instinctively knew that sound to be wrong. Further, it seemed to be coming from Karai’s room. Hurriedly wearing his swords, he flung open his door and ran to Karai’s, throwing it open and skidding to a stop.

Now that he was standing in the doorway, he realized the metal sound was not that of two blades clashing or even of a sword being unsheathed. It was rhythmic, repetitive, and he should have known it from the beginning. He thought with some embarrassment that this was what an over-anxious mind got him - wrong conclusions. Why had he thought Karai was in danger when he should have known the sound of a blade being sharpened any day?

Shaking his head, he noted Karai was still diligently working. It was as if she hadn’t noticed him. He backed out slowly, beginning to close her door again, but ended up only partially doing so. Slipping into the room as stealthily as he knew how, he glided near enough to watch her but stayed hidden in darkness. 

Karai turned Leo’s knife over and over in her fingers. Examining the blade closely, critically, she ensured there were no nicks and scratches to impede its efficiency. Seeing how focused Karai was, and how she stroked that blade’s hilt so lovingly, Leo felt a surge of honor. Karai treated his knife as though it were her own, was as dedicated to its care and upkeep as she was to his. She’d once told him that he worked so hard for everyone else and she considered it her job to see to him because he wasn’t going to do it properly. A leader’s work was never done, and Leo was the sort who was always in danger of doing too much. Sure, he knew how to relax, but the problem was he got little time for it. Karai wouldn’t want him to change, but she worried for him, too. At least, that was how Leo interpreted her frustration toward him when she thought he was overdoing it.

Leo’s thoughts were interrupted when Karai picked up a sheet of paper and cut it in half with precise accuracy. Nodding in satisfaction, she oiled the knife until it gleamed. He noted the wicked grin on her face as she flicked her wrist and thrust the knife into an imaginary enemy. The grin became a smirk as she twisted the blade cruelly, lips drawing back to show her fangs with a serpentine hiss. "Yesssss," she whispered dangerously, "thisssss will serve him well."

Leo felt a thrill, a frisson of fear, and then an unthinking lust. "Serve him." Serve me? Leo smiled predatorily. He was touched that Karai wanted his knife to be as deadly as she could make it. Just like my kunoichi, he thought proudly. He had a healthy respect for her skill, and right now, he had a healthy desire for her body.

No. Leo would not pounce on her as though she were an object to be devoured. She was his queen, his partner, his equal. Honor. She deserved the utmost honor.

Getting to her feet, Karai stretched her arms over her head and rotated her neck and then bent to pick up the knife. Leo bit his lip and covered his mouth to hold back a moan. After blowing out her candle, she headed to Leo’s room, the Turtle following without her knowledge.

Karai went directly to Leo’s desk and sheathed his knife carefully, stroking the hilt one last time and placing a quick kiss on it. It was all Leo could do not to react audibly. His desire was almost too much. He had to do something now. 

Wrapping his arms possessively around her waist, Leo held Karai firmly against his chest, nipping at her neck hard enough to pinch. Karai sucked in an audible breath, half surprise and half pain. Dropping the knife onto Leo’s desk, she twisted her head to look over her shoulder and was promptly caught by a searing kiss that spoke of ownership and need.

Too stunned to react in kind and honestly a little afraid of her suddenly aggressive ninja, she stiffened and pulled away slowly. Keeping her eyes on his face, she noted the flash of anger, quickly followed by regret.

Dropping his arms to his sides, Leo looked sadly at the knife Karai had so attentively worked on. He’d ruined her gesture because he couldn’t control himself just a little longer. He walked to his bed, head lowered and gaze on the floor contritely as he sat on it and faced his desk. To his surprise, Karai approached slowly and knelt at his feet, her arms resting on his thighs and her hands over his. Turning his right hand over gently, she placed his blade on his palm and tilted his head up with her free hand, offering a kind smile.

"What do you think, Samurai? Does my work meet with your satisfaction?"

Leo blinked, and Karai giggled, but he made no move to examine the knife. "I’m sure you did it right. You and Sensei are the only ones I’d trust to handle my katanas, you know. There’s no need to…inspect your work." But Leo did feel comforted, somehow, to be treated with this kind of respect. He was still leader to Karai, and that eased a fear he didn’t even know he had.

"Look anyway," Karai commanded mildly.

Getting up and leaving his room, Leo angled the knife this way and that in light from the hall. As he’d already known, the work was flawless. Turning off the light and closing his door quietly, he returned to Karai, who sat up so Leo could resume his place on his bed. "You did…I mean, it’s perfect. Thank you. I’m truly honored by the meticulousness with which you worked on this. Like one of your own weapons. A lot of dedication there."

Karai smiled. "I knew you’d appreciate the effort. That’s why I did it. 

"Why’d you attack me like that? Not that I don’t appreciate being wanted, but it was…unexpected."

Leo’s good mood evaporated, and he averted his eyes in shame. "I…lost control. That’s all. I was watching you work. The sharpening actually woke me up. So I saw the entire process. Your focus, fierceness, and raw sex appeal just…conquered me."

Karai hissed, and when Leo instinctively looked into her eyes at the sound, he was a little afraid of how much naked passion was in them. "I think, Leonardo, you owe me for taking without asking. But first-" Karai snatched the knife from Leo’s slack grasp and set it on his nightstand before sitting next to him and staring into his face again. "I want to have my way with you, understand?"

Leo nodded, managing not to tremble.

"You are not to touch me. Not until I ask for it. You lost control. You must suffer."

Leo sighed, resigned. Once again, he nodded agreement. He now knew Karai intended to torture him until he begged. 

Karai grinned, fangs gleaming. "Looking a little worried, Samurai. Think you can’t handle me?"

Leo was pretty sure he couldn’t. But somehow, he knew that was the wrong answer. "If you think I’m going to beg for mercy, you have another think coming."

"Tough talk, Turtle," Karai sneered. "If you beg, I’ll have to punish you. And you won’t like that. So let’s hope you’ve regained enough control." With that, she pounced, using Leo’s thighs as as a chair and wrapping her legs around his waist. She rubbed herself back and forth, tongues from all three of her heads flicking out to lick everything she could reach in slow, lazy strokes. Her feet stroked his shell steadily and she leaned back to see Leo licking his lips, eyes already showing he was enjoying this. His hands were behind him, but she pulled them to his sides and began nipping at his shoulders, his arms, his neck. She felt Leo shudder under her, but he made no sound as yet apart from ragged breaths.

"On your shell, Turtle," Karai commanded like the Foot kunoichi she used to be. "Arms to either side of your head. I wanna admire you at my mercy."

Leo’s lips quirked in a smirk, and he sprawled lazily on his shell, stretching his toned body in contented relaxation. His legs were splayed to either side as he finally moaned comfortably, rolling his shoulders and stretching his neck. His arms were as directed, fingers curled limply over his palms. His eyes partially closed, but he saw Karai licking her own lips and beginning to fondle her breasts.

"Mmmmm," Karai moaned appreciatively. "You’re a fast learner." She continued pleasuring herself, and Leo couldn’t resist. His eyes opened again as he drank in her moves hungrily. He watched her kneading her breasts, noted her pace, saw one head move to lick the inside of her thigh. He watched as her teeth raked across her skin, lick up and down, the other head licking her nipples. He listened to her making soft, pleased sounds as the head against her breast moved to her other thigh, nipping its skin as her tongue flicked over her lips. 

Leo groaned in need, actually sounding frustrated. Karai smirked, chuckling evilly. He blushed. "Damn," he swore. It was muttered, but Karai heard easily. 

Her smirk widened. "Ah, so you do know curses. I was beginning to wonder. Oh, and look who’s come out to play." She stroked Leo’s penis and kneaded it like her breasts, eliciting a strangled noise in the back of Leo’s throat. "What was that? Samurai?" she crooned almost tenderly. Almost. Leo didn’t miss the teasing lilt.

Leo growled, part dominance, part thwarted desire. Karai laughed merrily. Relinquishing his penis and making him whimper at the absence of contact.. 

"Must be bad, if you’re making noise now," Karai mocked. 

Leo growled again, more threateningly this time, baring his teeth in an automatic snarl. And Karai stretched out between his legs, her own legs resting on his shoulders as she bent one arm beside her head and her other hand stroked between her legs. Karai felt the mattress move as Leo jerked involuntarily, keening quietly into his pillow. His hand moved unconsciously to stroke and knead his penis. Karai was stimulating herself, too, and when Leo turned to look at Karai again, she deliberately licked her fingers with a smug smile and plunged them into herself. Leo gasped, and Karai thought she saw hurt flash in Leo’s eyes. But then, Karai’s tongue was suddenly caressing his penis and whatever pain or loss he felt was soothed by pleasure and distracted with the need to hold as still as possible so as not to hurt her.

Leo’s hands moved to tangle in Karai’s hair, but then he remembered he wasn’t supposed to touch her and he put them back in time. Karai was working steadily, but eventually, Leo tensed and choked out, "Yame."

Karai chuckled. "Reverting to Japanese, huh? Hai, Samurai," she complied, cuddling against Leo’s side and resting her head beside his. 

Leo wanted to touch her. No, he needed it now. And it wasn’t dehumanization. He needed to express his love. But he remembered pleading was out of the question.

But Karai was pulling Leo onto his side and maneuvering herself for penetration, and when she sought his gaze full of defeat and anguish, she kissed him tenderly and stroked his shell and whispered into his ear. "I’m sorry. Hit me if you want. Whatever you want." And there was no teasing, no superiority, not even the air of a woman who knew what she did to him and reveled in it. It was just Karai, broken and afraid she’d gone too far with the power games.

Leo growled and attacked her breasts, mouth suckling her neck as his hands moved over them the way he’d seen her do. He tickled them with his fingertips, ghosted touches over her skin, everywhere he could reach. She shuddered and writhed against him, her whimpers sounding sad and pleading.

"No, not like that," Leo murmured tenderly. "No sorrow."

Karai kissed his lips, gentle and loving. Leo lowered his head to her breasts and nipped and suckled and licked, though he was careful not to bite her nipples. The sounds she made now were pure pleasure, and at a volume like normal conversation. He didn’t have the heart to tell her to quiet down, but she must have remembered because she muffled them in his pillow. Leo licked her fingers slowly, nibbling on the ends playfully. He rubbed his plastron against her skin, penetrated her carefully with his fingers. He withdrew them and lubricated his penis with her moisture. That seemed to rekindle lust in Karai’s eyes. She moved Leo’s fingers between her legs and rubbed herself against them. He chuckled and stroked steadily, applying pressure, pinching her folds, and finally, using his tongue. 

That did it. All semblance of subjugation was gone. She twisted and flailed and was thoroughly enjoying herself. When Leo paused to look at her, he knew all she felt was the bed under her and his body stimulating her. Smiling at the knowledge that he could please her as much as she herself did, he carried on working until Karai tugged on his shoulders insistently.

"Now, Leo," she commanded.

Leo allowed Karai to guide him into her and to lie on top of him. She moved in that position for a while, but then rolled them onto their sides again. Leo concentrated on controlling his climax. He didn’t want to leave Karai unsatisfied. 

But then, Karai whispered, "Let go. You’re too focused. Don’t worry. It’s like swordplay. Too much control is no good."

And Leo chuckled at the analogy and lost coherent thought, abandoning himself to Karai’s tender mercy. He was sure she’d take care of them. 

Lying together afterward, Karai nudged Leo gently. Leo grunted sleepily, but he wasn’t precisely annoyed. 

"Are…Are you all right?" Karai’s tone was full of concern and regret.

Leo shook his head firmly. "I told you, none of that," he snapped irritably. But feeling Karai’s flinch, he nuzzled her neck with his snout, eliciting a half-smile. "I think…we are even. It always works out that way with us. I treated you like property. You treated me like your slave. But in the end, it always goes back to love. 

"I’m sorry I disrespected you. The fact I couldn’t resist you isn’t an excuse. I hadn’t thought about how frightened you’d be. I just needed to claim you at that second."

Karai nodded. "It’s not fun to be treated like an object, is it? But when you couldn’t touch me and I was torturing you, I backed you into a corner. It’s not in your nature to go back on terms or to disobey commands. Your pride was on the line, too. I caused you true pain when I’d only meant to frustrate and anger you. That’s not love."

"No," Leo agreed. "But regret is. And in the end, we still sought each other’s happiness. You told me to let go. I wanted to ensure you were ready to finish. So am I okay? I’m still in a little pain, but I also still love you. So I guess the answer is that I will be."

Karai’s breath hitched, sounding suspiciously like she was crying. Leo held her close, feeling moisture under his fingers as he stroked her cheeks. He figured he didn’t have to ask if she loved him. And somehow, her tears healed the vestiges of grief in his heart. He kissed the top of her head gently, knowing what he had to say to heal hers. "I’m all right, Rogue. I’m all right."


End file.
